


Save me

by KyoMoeChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it's a rough draft somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoMoeChan/pseuds/KyoMoeChan
Summary: Allen keeps thinking about the mysteries he discovered by talking to Cross and demands a promise from Lavi.





	

**Author’s note: It’s just a small rough draft I was writing while I rewatched DGMH. And I still don’t know where I’m going with this lol Don’t mind some typos. German girl and I’m still rusty after a long break.**

_The implanted memories will consume you and you will turn into the Fourteenth. Once you become the Fourteenth, you’ll have to kill someone you care about._

Those words and the meeting between Cross and Allen not to mention those bugging members of CROW were still swirling around Lavi’s head. He didn’t get the chance to reach out to Allen, yet. But he was determined to find the boy who was a huge part of his life, since the moment they met.

_No one can stick up for Allen on this anymore. But the hell, I will not back down from his side_. Lavi had a bad feeling that Allen was losing his shit, which was understandable. You don’t get told every day, that you might become a Noah and an enemy to the order, you dedicated your life to.

The Central Agency considered Allen as dangerous now. The fear that he might turn into an enemy they have to kill was a topic, Lavi didn’t want to think about. Losing Allen was not going to happen. Not if he had a say in it. And he would fight each and everyone, who would dare to get too close to him.

It was in the middle of the night. After this eventful day, Lavi was searching for Allen. They didn’t get the chance to talk with each other all day. The corridors were empty and no one seemed to be awake at this hour. Good. He didn’t need anyone snooping around when he was on his way to Allen’s room, hoping he would find him there.

Politely, he knocked on the door. “Allen, are you in there…”, he asked with a low voice but didn’t wait for a reply. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked inside the room. His heart felt heavy when he noticed Allen standing on the window, looking into a blank space at the sky. The face of the younger exorcist was pale and some kind of hollowness covered his beautiful eyes. Lavi swallowed hard. It hurt him to see Allen like this and knowing, he must feel confused with all the bullshit he just heard today.

His steps were almost noiseless when he closed the distance between him and Allen. “Are you looking for a way to escape? We still have my hammer to flee, you know..”, he smiled trying to loosen the tensed mood in this room a little. He was standing behind Allen and leaned a little over, letting his hair fall on the younger boy’s shoulder. With a side glance, he watched him intensively. “Allen, are you okay?”

At first, Allen didn’t respond to Lavi’s comments. But he appreciated his presence. He probably shouldn’t be alone with all the mysteries coming out today. And he did try to hide instead of facing the others, especially Lavi. They had a strong bond with each other and he was aware of the fact, that Lavin would give a damn about any of those verities. “I’m not sure how I should reply to it…”, he said in a whisper, still staring into the night sky. He felt empty. Hearing about Mana’s past and how he was the host to a Noah, made him mournful. “I keep wondering if it will turn out the way my master said.” Becoming the Fourteenth, killing someone dear to him. Alone the thought about it made Allen shudder.

Lavi’s expression showed compassion and he couldn’t brush off the truth, that he was also worried. But more about Allen himself than the other issues. “We deal with it when the day comes. Don’t crack your head open with those thoughts right now.” Easy to say, if you are not in the position like Allen was. The older boy put his arm around Allen’s shoulder and kept his back close to his chest. “Allen, you’re not an enemy. And you’ll never become one. You decide for yourself, didn’t you say that?” He wanted to be supportive and back him up like he always did. Lavi placed a kiss on Allen’s temple. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

It was a nice feeling, having someone who believed in you like Lavi did. For a moment, Allen closed his eyes and leaned into the small kiss he just received from him. For a few minutes, everything seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as it can get, if you are dating an older boy in secret like Allen did. But right now, it felt just right and the issues what tormented Allen disappeared. He relished the closeness of Lavi in silence. And nothing did matter right now.

_Once you become the Fourteenth, you’ll have to kill someone you care about._ Those words reached Allen’s mind like a volcano. He remembered what Cross said, again. He ripped open his eyes and pushed away from Lavi, stepping several inches back from him. He was breathing so heavily that his throat hurt. “Stay back, Lavi…”, he demanded through his clenched teeth. Just the illusion that he could be able to kill Lavi created a panic inside him.

Allen’s whole body trembled and a wave of fear was throbbing in his veins. “What if it’s too late, huh? What if we can’t stop this from happening? You ain’t safe around me.” Allen glanced up, facing Lavi who looked at him like he slapped him across his face. “What if I kill you..”; he asked, choking out the words what he feared the most and blinked back the tears. Allen shook his head. “You can’t be on my side. If I turn out to be dangerous, Lavi….”, but he didn’t finish the sentence. Lavi was beyond angry. The older boy was looking at him, furiously and that never happened before.

“Shut up, right now…”, he begged with a dangerous swing in his voice. That Allen decided what would be best for Lavi, just pissed him off. “Didn’t I just say we deal with it when it comes to this? Why do you trouble yourself and push me away? Do you think that’s the solution what will fix the issue at hand? Knock it off!” Now was his time to grind his teeth in anger. His knuckles were balled while his whole body was shivering.

A moment later, Lavi crashed his fist into the wall next to him, leaving a hole inside. “Do not ask me to leave your side. Haven’t I told you that no matter what, I will stick to you.” It was no joke when he said, that he fell in love with Allen. And Lavi had already chosen, to whom he belonged. He wouldn’t give Allen the chance to handle the Fourteenth problem alone, not as long as he was living and breathing.

The younger exorcist was staring at Lavi in awe. He swallowed hard and pointed at the wall. “Did you just knocked a hole in my room..”, he asked dumbfounded, not sure what he should say next. He wasn’t used to such outbursts from him. “Yeah, I think you need more air in your room since your head is not getting enough to think straight…”, Lavi replied and rubbed over his fist, letting out a deep breath. Slowly he stepped closer to Allen and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Allen, listen to me carefully. I don’t know what will happen or what danger we’re going to face. But one thing is for sure, I love you and you won’t get rid of me that easily. You got it?”

Allen searched his eyes and swallowed heavily. He felt Lavi’s hand reaching for his cheek and leaned against it. He knew that it wouldn’t be so easy to make Lavi leave his side. Allen felt the same way about him. Back then, he saved his life and Allen didn’t care much in what danger they were. He just wanted to save Lavi and he did. They almost died together. “Lavi…”, he said and pressed his lips together. “It has already begun. The existence of the Fourteenth…. I’m already feeling it. I might be in denial, but I think my Master was right with what he said.” And it wasn’t easy to admit that he could turn into an enemy, a Noah, who was dangerous to all of them.

For a moment, the redheaded boy fell quiet. It would be too easy if Cross didn’t say the truth. Why choosing an easy ride when you can have a complicated boyfriend with Noah issues? Lavi closed his eyes and leaned down to place his forehead on Allen’s. “We will find a way to stop it. There is no way, I’m going to lose you.” He would freeze heaven and hell to save Allen, no matter how many rules he needed to break. “You belong to us. No one can steal that from you. You’re an exorcist.”

His forehead rested on Lavi’s while he listened to those warm words what calmed him down. Maybe it was all he needed to hear. That he belonged to the Order and that Lavi was standing behind him, even if he would turn the world upside down. “You’re too reckless, Lavi…”, he whispered and embraced him, needing to be close to him. “Right back at you…”, Lavi grinned and pulled Allen even closer, keeping him wrapped up in his arms. The boys were standing there for a little while, just holding each other without saying a word. Lavi rested his lips on Allen’s forehead and felt his heartbeat thumping against his own. It was a wonderful feeling having him that close. And he missed it the whole day.

It was that what Allen needed. To feel loved. But inwardly, he was restless, knowing he couldn’t escape the truth what was swaying above him, ready to attack. He was a host. And no one knew, when he would lose the control over his own body. _I can’t let myself hurting my friends, hurting you. I could never bear it._ Allen gripped Lavi’s waist before he spoke out his request. “Lavi..”, he said and looked up to face the redheaded boy. “If I start to change. If I become a danger to anyone, you must give me a promise.” Lavi frowned in confusion. He still held Allen close to him but his heart felt heavy like a rock. Somehow he had a gut feeling where this was going and he didn’t like it. “Allen..”, he started but got silenced by the younger boy’s finger, placed on his lips. “Now it’s my turn to talk.”

Lavi nodded and didn’t say anything. But his gut feeling didn’t go away, for good reasons. “Lavi, I want you to kill me if things get out of hand. Promise me, that no one but you, will end my life if I can’t get back to myself again.” The older exorcist just gaped at him. “Allen, do you even know what you demand from me?” Lavi’s voice was shaking and he shook his head. “I could never do that. I would die only to think about it.” This was his request? _He must be out of his mind._ But Allen was deadly serious. “I mean it, Lavi. If I can’t be saved, I want you to save me. Even if that means to kill me. Promise me that!”

He swallowed hard. Lavi knew he could never do that, never. No matter what the circumstances were. Killing Allen or even hurting him would never cross his mind. He loved the younger boy too much. But looking into Allen’s eyes, seeing his seriousness and the way he asked for, he couldn’t deny his wish. But it broke out a piece of his heart. “You know I could never hurt you…”, he said with a low voice and pressed his lips together. “But if we ever find ourselves facing a situation like this…”, he looked at Allen with a pained expression and needed to force out the words he wanted to hear. “I’ll save you.”

“Don’t forget, promises should not be broken…”, Allen said with a sad smile. “Please.” It was almost painful to watch, the way the boy he loved asked to be killed by him so desperately. Lavi leaned in and claimed his lips for a soft kiss. “I always keep my promises…”, he murmured on Allen’s lips before he parted it for an even deeper kiss. Allen almost clung on Lavi and returned it. He got his promise. A promise that the guy he loved most in this world, would make sure to save him. Even if he had to end his life.

Later that night, Lavi was laying in Allen’s bed having the younger exorcist sleeping in his arms. He was too restless to even get a wink of sleep. That promise he made to Allen troubled him. It preyed upon his mind for hours. _How can you demand such a promise from me? Do you know more about this than you have told me_? He glanced at Allen and watched him in his sleep.

The younger one looked so peacefully with a faint smile on his face, snuggled up in his arms. A sad half smile appeared on Lavi’s lips as well. _Promises can not be broken, huh_? But this was one he couldn’t keep. _I could never kill you, but I can die with you. Because if you’re not with me, there’s no reason for me to live on._ Lavi had already decided for himself to live and to die with Allen. If he would turn into the Fourteenth and become a dangerous enemy, he sure as hell would go down with him.

_Till death do us apart, sounds like a cliche_. But it was true. Without Allen, he had no reason to go on. And therefore, no need to keep such a painful promise.


End file.
